Element Academy
by Starwings1
Summary: Welcome to Element Academy! Here you will solve the mystery of the legends. So please come in, if your brave enough. R/R please submit OC's!
1. Entry Letter

Dear _ ,

We here at Elemental Academy are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend our prestigious school. However some information was lost, in an accident. Please refill this out, and send it back to us, thank you.

Name:_

Nickname:_

Gender:_

Age:_

Pokemon:_

Appearance:_

Personality:_

Quirks:_

History:_

Thank you!

Sincerely,

Headmaster Archie.

* * *

Hey everybody. I know I have two other stories but lately I've been uninterested in Pokemon so this is to help me get back into it! I'll explain the form.

Name: (first and Last)

Nickname: (Self explanatory)

Gender: (…Really?)

Age: (either 14 or 15)

Pokemon: (Okay, if you're an Eevee you would be one of the eeveelutions, if you were a pokemon with two more other evolutions like Torchic then you would be a Combusken, you can use the Gen. 5 pokemon as well)

Appearance: (eyes, hair, how, tall, skinny/fat, Glasses, skirt, jeans etc.)

Personality: ( She/he is a fun-loving, relaxed, easygoing etc.)

Quirks: (are they afraid of lightning, claustrophobic? Etc.)

History: (family background, reason why they have that quirk, also put if they have a love interest, etc.)

Here's mine:

Name: Kelsey Raimus

Nickname: Kels, Rai

Pokemon: Zoruak

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Appearance: She has long light brown hair that is usually kept in a braid down to her wait with a blue bow. She has dark blue eyes, skinny, and around 5"5. She wears a white miniskirt with a purple t-shirt and a silver heart locket, and white boots with blue laces. She also wears silver hoop earings.

Personality: She is cheerful and outgoing. Always optimistic, but is a bit naïve at times.

Quirks: She hates lightening. Not electric types but just thunder, like in a storm.

History: Her family lived in Alamos town for awhile before deciding to move to Fiore. Her father was killed on a plane by thunder which is why she hates it. No romantic interest, yet.

See? Pretty descriptive right? Also, no legendaries! They will be the teachers, such as headmaster Archie is Arceus. They first person to submit a character will have the choice of making theirs shiny. This will be the only opportunity. And I may not use all of the characters submitted but I'll try to use a good amount of them.

Edit: Since some of you are making a mistake i will clear this up right now! This is NOT a trainer school the pokemon part is (really it should be obvious) for YOU because this is a half pokemon/ half human fic!


	2. Characters

Alright everyone! So far here are my considerations, but before that I will clear something up: THIS IS A HALF POKEMON/HUMAN FIC! NOT A TTRRAAAAIIINNNER! *breathes heavily* Sorry about that but I've had to explain this a lot so I'm kind of annoyed, I mean I didn't think it was that hard to understand.

Also I know two people who will definitely be in the story, MeguMegu3.0 congratulations. Your character WILL be in the story. And FangandIggyRule your character WILL be in it to since you submitted first!

Now for those I'm considering, This is not for sure. I will still except more and decide. Alright so here they are:

Kairi Avalon's

xbluexrainx's

Mew Elinora's

Joker'sTwinBro-FlameOfRecca's

Mayrasaur's

ColaVixen's

James95's

Satoshi Tajiri12's

Now, I have one last request, for those who have yet to submit a character, I ask that you submit male ones, you can submit female ones of course. But I just really need more guys.


	3. Chapter 1

I meant to post this on Friday, but I forgot to Sorry!

* * *

Huffing slightly while brushing her brown hair out of her blue eyes and her tail swishing in annoyance, Kelsey Raimus was not happy. At all. First, when she boarded the train to get to the city where the Academy was she slipped and nearly lost her ticket. Then, when on the train somebody's kid would not stop crying so she couldn't get any rest. Waking up early at five in the morning and being able not to nap was not pleasant. Finally, when she got off the train some guy tried to steal her locket! A well placed kick took him out but still! Today was not a good day…It didn't help she was homesick already.

"Its only been a few hours but I already miss my friends, family, and old school." She sighed to herself her ears drooping a bit.

Looking around she spotted another Zoroark, a girl like her.

"Maybe I won't be so alone now." Smiling now she walked towards the other girl.

"Hey, my names Kelsey Raimus. I noticed you seemed to be alone like me, so I wondered if you would like to be friends with me." She asked the other girl holding out her hand for her to shake.

The other girl just glared at her with her grey eyes while shaking her white ponytail.

'Why on earth would I want to be friends with you?" She said rudely before walking away.

Staring at the other girls back as she walked away Kelsey muttered, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?"

Sighing again Kelsey checked the time and nearly fell down sobbing. It was 8:45, the orientation was at 9:00, and she didn't know where the school was at all! Dear God, help her. While she was busy wallowing in self pity another girl came up to her.

"Er, are you looking for the academy?" The girl asked Kelsey hesitantly. Her red ears twitching slightly.

"Yeah, but I only have fifteen minutes to find it, and I have no clue where anything is in this city." Kelsey told finally looking at the other girl. "Say, are you a shiny?" She asked noticing that the girl was a Quilava with red ears.

"Yeah, I um am. I also know where the academy is. If you want you can come with me." She told Kelsey speaking softly.

"Really? That would be great! My names Kelsey but you can call me either Kels or Rai and I'm a Zoroark ." Kelsey told her smiling cheerfully.

"Ah, I'm Erene a shiny Quilava, but you can call me Felix." Erene or Felix replied, smiling as well.

"You know Felix? I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" Kelsey told her, throwing her arm over the other girls shoulder.

And with that, both girls chatted on while walking in the direction of the Academy not noticing a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Gulping a bit the girls looked at the silver gate guarding the Academy.

"Y-You know you should go first Felix since you knew the way here." Kelsey told her while backing up laughing nervously.

"Oh no, you should since your new here." Felix replied pushing Kelsey up to the gate.

Out of no where however a white, pink and purple blur crashed into them making them fall onto the ground in a pile.

"Ouch! Watch where you step that's my tail!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to step on it!"

"Wahhh! What hit me?"

After detangling themselves from each other Kelsey and Felix looked at the other girl who crashed into them. It was a Lepardas with white hair and pink highlights with blue eyes. She was wearing a white fur coat and was currently trying to wipe off some of the dirt on her jeans.

"I'm really sorry about that. I noticed I was running late so I rushed and ended up crashing into you. My bad." The girl said rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Its alright. My name's Erene but please call my Felix." She said her owl earrings moving as she shook the other girl's hand.

"And my name is Kelsey, but you can call me Kels or Rai." Kelsey said grinning shaking the girls hand once she fixed her white skirt.

"My name is Katrina Williams, but you can call Kat or Katty." She said winking.

"Nice to meet you Katty, wished it didn't have to have been so rough but still nice to meet you." Kelsey said before looking at her watch. "Ack! We only have five minutes! We have to hurry!"

After several dead ends, a few falls and some cursing the trio found the assembly room just in time and found seats at the back. On a large stage in the front of the room an older man around 40, with long white hair and glasses, stepped onto the stage in front of a podium.

"Welcome new and old students to Element Academy! I am your headmaster Archie Lege, an Arceus." Here he paused letting the kids mutter among themselves before continuing. "I will introduce to you the staff here at this fine establishment. Please welcome the vice headmaster Tina Lege! Yes, she is my wife." He told them smiling as a tall intimidating yet pretty woman came onstage.

She had short blond hair, and was wearing a black business suit with a gold belt and bracelts. She had deep dark black eyes that seemed to say, 'Hah, you think you can defeat me? Fools'.

"I am pleased to say that I expect no trouble from any of you." She said her voice soft but commanding as if daring them to object. She bowed then sat down on one of the chairs on the stage.

"Now please welcome your Nurses Miss Cecilia Dreamheart, Mrs. Mana Searen, and the sports nurse Miss Phoebe Searen." Archie said before gesturing to three woman.

The tallest one had shoulder long blond hair with pink tips and clear warm blue eyes. She had a nice rack (that a lot of the boys instantly noticed) and a slim waist. She was wearing a long nurses coat in pink with a blue shirt and long yellow skirt with blue shoes. She had pink wings flapping a little behind her.

"I hope I won't have to see any of you in the infirmary." She said smiling as though the love of her life had appeared. At that point many of the guys were planning the best way to get sick.

The next woman was much shorter and had long blue hair in two braids with yellow eyes that had laugh lines around them. She was wearing a nurses coat similar to Cecilia's except in Blue. She was wearing a red shirt and blue skirt with blue dress shoes.

"I agree with Cecilia. If you did come then we would be forced to give you a very big shot. Don't worry the needle makes it worse." She said laughing showing that she was joking.

The last woman was young, near her early twenties and she had blue hair in a messy bun. She had a pair of silver glasses on and instead of a long nurses coat she just wore a blue shirt with khaki shorts and tennis shoes. Her yellow eyes sparkling as she looked at the kids.

"No matter how bad the injury, I'll always help you!" She told them cheerfully before sitting down with the other women.

"Now, please welcome your librarian Michael Moran." Archie said gesturing to the first male staff member.

Half of the girls there swooned at the sight of the librarian. He was in his twenties and had wavy dark purple hair. He was wearing a pair of silver glasses and was holding a book as he looked at the children. He was wearing a dark purple tie and a light purple dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. His huge purple tail swishing slightly.

Lifting his eyebrow a little he said in a deep voice, "I hope to see you in the library." after that he bowed before sitting in one of the chairs.

"Now, for the freshmen English & literature class please meet Mr. Kuru Dreamheart." Archie said once the talking had calmed down.

The next guy nearly made all the girls faint. He had long white blonde hair in a flowing ponytail with Ice blue eyes, one of them was hidden though because of some of his hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with grey pants and black boots. He also wore a red scarf on his neck.

"Welcome to Element Academy. I am _eagerly_ awaiting my classes with you." He said in a soft, regal almost voice. After saying that he walked calmly to a chair and sat down.

"Please welcome your Biology and Chemistry teacher Miss Circe Tima." The headmaster said.

A petite young woman stepped onto stage. She had light green hair with two dark green antennas poking up. She also had big round blue eyes with hints of other colors in them. She was wearing a shimmery green dress and a lab coat with holes in the back for her pixie like wings and dark green shoes. She also had a pair of goggles on her neck.

"Hello. I am looking forward to the experiments we will perform this year." She said softly looking at them.

Waiting again for the kids to quiet down Archie said, "Now welcome Miss Susan Runwind, the Art teacher."

This teacher had a calm demeanor around her with long wavy dark purple hair. She had a blue hat on with a white ribbon on it and calm brown eyes. She wore a long light blue dress with white ribbons on it, and a pair of dark blue slippers. She also wore white gloves.

Nodding at the children she said. "It's a pleasure." Before walking to a seat.

"Now please meet your track, and sports coaches Mr. Raimon Runwind and Ean Runwind." The headmaster introduced.

The next two teachers looked comepletly different. Raimon had spikey purple hair while Ean had shaggy brown hair. Raimon had an energetic, fun-loving look and Ean had a serious, down to earth look. Raimon was wearing a Yellow shirt with black wristbands and yellow and black sport pants with tennis shoes. Ean wore a red shirt with white leather gloves and jeans with brown and white cowboy boots.

"Can't wait to see you slackers on the track!" Raimon told them grinning. While Ean just nodded.

"Your Algebra teacher, Miss Amelia Gian." Archie said.

She had a hat on similar to Susan's except hers was just blue and it was a visor. She had light blue short curly hair and Ice blue eyes. She wore a short sleeved blue shirt with holes in the back for her blue wings. She had dark blue pants on with white boots.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy my class." She said nodding to them.

"Your History teacher Mr. Fawkes Gian, And your Auto-shop teacher Mr. Zakar Gian.

Fawkes had long red flame like hair in a short ponytail, and amber eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with no sleeves and jeans with tennis shoes. His wings behind him had bright red flames on them.

Zakar had short spiky blonde hair with black streaks in it and amber eyes as well. He wore a short sleeved yellow shirt and black leather gloves with jeans. He also wore black and yellow tennis shoes. He had yellow spiky wings with black on them and sparks surrounding them.

"And finally, please meet your language teacher Mr. Jiran Comwis." Headmaster said introducing the last staff member.

He was smaller than the other teachers and had gravity defying blond triangle like hair with green tips. He was wearing a Chinese like shirt that was green with white tips and Kanji for wish on it. He had on green pants as well as black shoes. He had two green markings on his face.

"Its very nice to meet you. _Bonjour_~!" He said smiling.

"Now that the introductions are over please go to the south exit and get your dorm keys from Miss Susan. I hope you enjoy your time at Element Academy!" The headmaster smiled before going off stage with the other staff except for Susan as she handed out the Dorm keys to each student.

"Don't shove! Miss Raimus? Here's your dorm key. Head up a level and take two rights your room will be number 219. You will be sharing it with two others." Susan told her as she handed Kelsey her key.

Nodding, Kelsey left and followed her directions.

"Lets see, 216.…217.…218.…219! Here it is." Kelsey said grinning.

Once she opened the door she was shocked but happy to see Felix and Katty in the room as well.

"Looks like we're roomies. This will be a lot of fun." Kelsey told them excitedly.

Other girls agreed and the night ended with the sharing of stories, laughs, and a pillow fight.

* * *

"Do you really think it will work Tina?" Archie asked her nervous. If the plan didn't work then they would be in so much trouble.

"Trust me Archie my dear. Its Foolproof." She said confident.

* * *

Yeah, You'll see which OC;s were picked over time. Hope I did a good job describing them. Archie=Arceus, Tina=Girantina, Cecilia=Cressilia, Mana=Manaphy, Phoebe=Phione, Micheal= Mewtwo, Kuru=Darkrai, Circe=Celebii, Susan=Suicune, Raimon=Raikou, Ean=Entie, Amelia=Articuno, Zakar=Zapdos, Fawkes=Moltres, Jiran=Jirachii.


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the late update. Been sick all weekend. And we all know then when your sick all you want to do is curl up and die. But here is the new chapter! Also for those wondering if their OC was accepted….My Zorua side of me said I should be mean and not tell anyone. I agreed with her, so instead I'll just tell you this. Two more girls OCs were accepted and four guy OCs were accepted. For those that weren't fear not! If this goes well, in the (hopefully) sequel. Transfers, exchange programs, and new students are welcomed! Also, I get my inspiration for the mystery from house of Anubis so if any of it looks similar to the show, I'm just telling you.

* * *

Kelsey groaned and buried herself back under the covers as the alarm clock woke her up. _Why must we wake up at 7? Why not at 9, or better yet 1._ She thought sourly pushing the covers off and stumbling to the bathroom. _Oh dear god. I look like tornado blew through here!_ She thought in horror looking at her reflection seeing her hair sticking up at every angle known and unknown to man. And her eyes looked so bleak and blurry! _We have a lot of work to do._ she thought grimly.

About 15 minutes Kelsey was satisfied with her appearannce. Pleased that her braid was firmly in place with her bow. Confident that her blue eyes were shining and straightening her white mini-skirt in place Kelsey stepped out of the bathroom to see that her roommates were still asleep.

"Yeesh, come one Felix! Get up! You to Katty!" She told trying to wake both girls up.

After some murmured responses, a scratch and one 'Frick you.' later, Kelsey just gave up and left them to fend for themselves. _I tried to wake them up for breakfast. Not my fault if they miss it and are late to Homeroom. _She thought to herself huffing slightly. _Let's see, if I go down this hallway, then make a right, another right, and turn left I should make it to the cafeteria._ She was to busy studying the map of the Academy to notice she was about to crash into another student.

**Bam!**

"Urgh, what crashed into me?" Kelsey groaned opening her eyes.

She swore that her eyes must have been huge, when she noticed she was laying on top of a Lucario. A boy Lucario. He had messy black hair that seemed to have that bedhead look to it, and violet eyes that were currently dazed. He had a black shirt on,-and she was ashamed to admit she stared at the little of chest that had been exposed- with dark blue jacket and jeans on. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a white and red hat with a black poke ball on.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" She apologized to him finally scrambling off of him. She blushed when he looked at her.

"Yeah, well hopefully you'll know to look from now on kid." He said annoyed getting up, and grabbing his hat off the ground.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, and I'm not a kid! I'm 14." She told him annoyed at his rude attitude. He was cute, but that was as far as his charm went.

"I'm 15. So. You. Are. A. Kid!" He told her smirking as he towered over her.

"Ugh, I. Am. Not. A. KID! You Jerk!" She yelled at him angrily before stomping away from him.

"Names not jerk. Its Matthew Cloud, little girl!" Matthew called out after her, smirking when she turned around and glared at him.

"Ugh, what a jerk." She muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway. _I can't believe I actually thought he was cute!_

Fuming from the encounter Kelsey finally found the cafeteria. Just the smell of bacon and pancakes with syrup was able to calm her down and she smiled._ Nothing like a good breakfast to cheer you up!_ She thought happily, grabbing a plate and getting a stack of pancakes with maple syrup. She looked for a place to sit and saw an empty spot next to a Leafeon girl munching on a bagel. Making up her mind Kelsey walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi. My names Kelsey but you can call me Kels or Rai. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked the Leafeon.

The Leafeon blinked and smiled brightly at her, her light brown pigtails with green streaks bouncing slightly. Her caramel eyes seemed friendly and welcoming.

"Sure! I don't mind. I'm Sophia Foresst but you can call me Soph." Soph said cheerfully.

Kelsey smiled back and both began chatting about all kinds of different subjects. When they heard the bell signal classes would begin in an hour. They got up and walked back to their dorms.

"I live that way. I gotta make sure that my friends finally wake up and get ready." Kelsey told Soph.

"No prob. Hopefully we'll have the same homeroom teacher!" She said happily waving bye to Kelsey before heading to her dorm.

_Well, I just started here, but I already have 3 friends and 2 enimies! Not bad. _She thought smiling as she arrived at her room and chuckling at her roommates running around trying to get ready.

* * *

Ugh, I'll put up the first classes later today. I still feel sick and I'm writing this really late. At least I introduced a few more Characters. And the romance thing! Wouldn't be a teenager fic without romance~!


	5. Chapter 3

I told you I would post today! Thanks to those who wished I get better. Also thank you Judgment09 for giving me a great idea! Alright there will be a battle class, except those will be held on Fridays so you'll have to wait.

* * *

"Well, its your guys fault for sleeping in!" Kelsey said laughing at her friends as they rushed around getting dressed.

Katty stopped and scowled at her, "Well you could've at least woke us up!"

"Yeah well I tried, but you refused to!" Kelsey told her rolling her eyes.

Stretching a little Kelsey picked up the schedules that had appeared at their door. _Lets see, Katty….Felix….Mine! Kay, for homeroom I have Mr. Dreamheart. Room 13._

"Hey guys, I have Mr. Dreamheart for homeroom. Who do you have?" She asked them handing over their schedules.

"Hmmm, well for Homeroom I have Miss Gian." Felix told them studying her schedule.

"I got Mr. Dreamheart to!" Katty said happy.

"Awesome and dang, wish you got him to Felix. Lets see for second period I have Miss Gian. Then for third I have French with Mr. Comwis and afterwards lunch. For fourth I have Miss Gian. Then for fifth Miss Tima. At sixth I have Miss Runwind…..and that's all." Kelsey told them looking up from her schedule.

"Hmmm, we have nearly the same schedule except I have Miss Runwind for third, and Japanese with Mr. Comwis at sixth period." Katty said frowning a little but overall happy with her schedule.

"Lets see…for second period I have Mr. Dreamheart. For third I have Miss Runwind as well. Oh, and I have Mr. Comwis for Japanese at sixth period to. All my other classes are the same as you guys." Felix said smiling a little.

"Well, even though we don't have everything together at the very least we do have a lot of the same classes! But if we're going to get to classes and not be late on the first day we better hurry!" Kelsey said gathering her books before heading out the door.

Katty and Felix followed after getting their books as well and the trio headed down the stairs to the classes.

"Well, room 13 is this way, and room 15 is that way." Kelsey said pointing in to opposite directions.

"Guess we'll have to split up now then. Aw, I won't be able to see Kels till lunch." Felix said her ears drooping.

"Don't worry Felix! At lunch we'll be able to hang out and see how our classes went. See yah later!" Kelsey told her cheerfully waving bye as she and Katty walked to Mr. Dreamheart's room.

Stepping into the classroom the girls noticed a other kids waiting for the teacher to arrive talking amongst themselves.

"Hey! Off the desks, I'm here now and I say class begins now." Mr. Dreamheart said as he walked in and shut the door.

"Alright, now most of you expect pronouns, adjectives, diagramming and blah, blah, blah. Well not in my class. Most of you lazy kids haven't even picked up a book in a year except for school and even then I doubt it! Well, in my class we will be reading and studying great mysteries, and crimes. We will begin with Berlock Shlomes and the Mightyena of Raskerville. I will give a quiz a week to make sure you read it. Now, start reading while a got get some tea." He said giving them a look before walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone the teens started to talk.

"Well, this is way different from my old school." Kelsey said to Katty picking up her book.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to bombard us with Homework like my old English teacher!" Katty replied flipping through her book.

Kelsey sighed and looked around the room. There was an Ampharos talking to a Luxray. A Pidgeot talking to a Delcatty and oh a Lucario talking to a Houndoom…wait. Lucario? Kelsey nearly groaned as she recognized him. It was Matthew that jerk from earlier this morning. _I can't believe I share a class with that jerk! Who's he talking to anyways?_

The Houndoom she saw next to Matthew had spiky black hair, and red eyes. He was wearing black pants with silver rings at the bottom and short sleeved hoodie with three silver stripes on the back and dog ears on the hood part. He had a black wristband and black gloves on and also wore silver dog like collar.

Katty nudged her, pausing her from her studying of him.

"What are you looking at?" Katty asked her curious.

"Those two. The Lucario is the guy is the one I told you and Felix about." Kelsey told her pointing to the guys.

"The jerk who called you a kid? Hey I know who he's talking to! I heard from another girl that there was a fight earlier involving a Houndoom named Szec Aurion." Katty told her looking at Szec curiously.

One of Szec's ears twitched and he whispered something to Matthew. Matthew looked over at Kelsey and smirked. He mouthed 'Kid' to her and chuckled when she glared at him. She mouthed 'Jerk' to him and smirked when he scowled.

Sighing, she looked up at the clock at the front of the room and blinked when she realized that half of class time was already gone. _Wow, its taking Mr. Dreamheart 20 minutes to get tea…._ Jumping slightly when Mr. Dreamheart slammed the door open, all the class went silent and pretended that they were actually reading the book.

"I know none of you were actually reading the book. So stop pretending. Okay, you know what? Just let the rest of the period be free time." He said pulling out a book and propping his feet on his desk.

Kelsey blinked. _This is guy is the best English teacher ever._ She thought chatting with Katty till the bell rang.

Picking up her books Kelsey headed to the door. Matthew bumped into her however making her drop them on the ground.

"Ugh, why do you keep bumping into me?" Kelsey asked him mad, while she picked her books back up.

Matthew sighed and picked up one of her books causing Kelsey to look at him suspicious.

"Its not me that's bumping into you. Its you bumping into me. Though I can understand why. After all, its understandable that a kid like you would look up to a guy like me." He said smirking at her and handing her book back.

"Lets make something clear here bub. I. AM. NOT. A. KID!" She yelled at him yanking back her book and rushing to her next class muttering death threats about stupid Lucarios.

"Why do you keep bothering that girl?" Szec asked Matthew shaking his head.

"Its fun, and she's kinda cute when she gets mad." Matthew replied grinning before heading to his next class.

Szec just sighed and shook his head at his friend before following.

Kelsey managed to calm down as she reached room 15. Katty was right behind asking why she ran off without her.

"That jerk called me a kid again and made me drop my books." Kelsey grumbled her ears twitching angrily.

"Maybe he's picking on you cause he likes you!" Katty said smiling.

"Oh, please don't even joke about that Katty!" Kelsey groaned opening the door's classroom and walking to a desk setting her stuff down.

Katty laughed at her and sat down next to her.

Miss Gian came in and handed out pieces of paper.

"This class is a placement test helping see what you know, need to know, or go over. It will also help see who needs more help. You have till the end of the class. I expect no talking." She said maneuvering so that her wings didn't hit anything.

Kelsey looked at the test and inwardly repeatedly hit her head against her desk. She did not understand a word on this thing. She managed to just barely finish as the bell rang. She handed it in to Miss Gian who nodded to her then turned back to her computer.

"Ugh, that felt like forever! Its over now though at least." Kelsey said stretching a little from sitting in her desk for so long.

"I had no trouble with it honestly. I guess I'll see you at Lunch?" Katty asked.

"Of course!" Kelsey said waving bye. _Lets see room 20 for Mr. Comwis….Ah ha! Found it._ She thought triumphantly.

Stepping into the room she noticed Soph the leafeon from earlier.

"Soph! We have French together! This will be so much fun." Kelsey said to her as she walked over to Soph.

"Woah! Yeah this will be so much fun! We can chat, pass notes and text to each other secretly!" Soph said excitedly.

Kelsey laughed and nodded. A few minutes later Mr. Comwis came in looking flustered.

"_Bonjour_, class! I'm quite sorry I'm late but I was detained by some rather important business. Lets begin now shall we? Repeat after me. _Bonjour. Quel est votre nom_(1)?" He said to the class.

"_Bonjour. Quel est votre nom?_" the class said.

"Good, good! Now say, _Ma couleur préférée est_(2)?" Mr. Comwis said cheerfully.

The rest of the class was spent like that, Mr. Comis saying a phrase then asking them to repeat it.

"Class will be ending in one minute. _Bonne journée!_" He said to them waving bye as they left.

"Well, that was fun. Wanna come with me to the cafeteria?" Kelsey asked Soph as they walked out.

"Yeah sure! Your friends sound really nice and I'm super excited to meet them." Soph replied her tail wagging.

They walked to the cafeteria and after grabbing some food spotted Katty and Felix waving at them.

"Hey, this is Sophia, but we can call her Soph." Kelsey said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erene, but I prefer to be called Felix." She said to Soph smiling.

"And I'm Katrina! But you can have the honor of either calling me Kat or Katty!" Katty said grinning at her.

"Well, as Rai just said my names Sophia but you can call me Soph." Soph said cheerfully.

"Now that everyones been introduced. Lets eat!" Kelsey said digging in to her burger.

The other girls laughed and dug in as well.

* * *

Alright. I'll post the other part later. But this is all your getting right now. Also One more guy and Girl OC introduction left! And here

1. Hello. What is your name?

2. My favorite color is.

R&R everybody! They help me feel better.


End file.
